Dr Love's In-Depth Pokedex
by The Lovely Vocal
Summary: Did the professors REALLY expect children to accurately write entries for the Pokedex? Dr. Love is here to set things straight. Rated M as this will get VERY in-depth.
1. Intro

Doctor Love's In-depth Pokedex: Kanto  
From the personal studies of Doctor Love  
Builds onto the studies by the children of 1990, Kanto  
Edited for scientific accuracy

 **Foreward**

Professor Oak is a genius, but perhaps he should have sent professional scientists to study Pokemon himself. For some odd reason, it was expected that children would be able to properly write reports of the flora and fauna that fill our world.

Well, if you want something done right, you must do it yourself.

This written Pokedex will give detailed fact on Pokemon anatomy and history, along with tips on care and surviving wild encounters.

Entries will be grouped by species, breeds included.

-Dr. Love, PhD in PokeBiology


	2. Venusaur

Kanto Pokedex 1, 2, 3- Venusaur and adolescent forms. Common name matches Latin name.

Grass-Type with additional Poison-Typing

 **Physiology**

A Venusaur is a large reptile with a large blooming plant growing from the small of its back. Upon hatching, an infant Venusaur (often referred to as a Bulbasaur) will have a seed placed within its back, which will grow for the Venusaur's entire life, even beyond what the plant normally should. Some Venusaur absorb more chlorophyll into their skin, giving a brighter green coloration. The Venusaur will embed nerves in the plant, gaining a stronger symbiosis with it over time.

When injured, a Venusaur will develop a far stronger symbiosis with the plant, increasing overall strength. The few Bulbasaur that don't have this ability will undergo a metabolic surge in strong sunlight.

The Venusaur's place on the phylogenic tree places it near Aurorus and Tyrantrum, making it their natural surviving relative in addition to the crocodilian species of Pokemon.

The Venusaur intelligence is similar to that of common reptiles: based primarily on instinct. This makes training a Venusaur verbally a difficult matter, due to their low IQ. Association of movements with psychological cues may be necessary.

Venusaur are omnivorous upon hatching, but over time they will gradually turn to photosynthesis.

 **Ecology and Social Activity**

Venusaur are docile creatures, even when fully grown. Bulbasaur tend to be more energetic than adults, due to carrying the much smaller bulb. Venusaur tend to roam in herds, stopping in clearings to absorb additional sunlight. Smaller Pokemon tend to follow them and eat the fruits they carry, spreading seeds in their excrement at a later point in time.

Bulbasaur tend to accompany the adolescent (Ivysaur) members of the herd in hunting, allowing for them to camouflage themselves as a natural garden. When a small Pokemon wanders too close, the Ivysaur will then drug the victim with specialized powders, puncture them with seeds, strangle them to death with vines, or simply bludgeon them with blunt force. Due to nutrients absorbed from the plant upon their backs, they will only hunt once per week, oftentimes leaving a carcass half-eaten.

Any dead Venusaur will collapse where it stood, leaving the plant to take root wherever the Pokemon met its end. Removal of the plant from a living Venusaur is always fatal.

 **Reproduction**

Venusaur reproduction is difficult, as the gender ratio is 7:1 in favor of males, due to heating of eggs. As a result, wild herds of Venusaur are a rare sight. The plant on a Venusaur however, will release pollen and seeds whenever the environment allows it.

Venusaur tend to mate within their herds, but this is only due to availability. Like most reptiles, no affection or commitment occurs between them. A female Venusaur, once large enough to support the eggs, will present herself to a male and release a mix of pheromones and a scent from her flower. The male, will then mount her and produce offspring.

Due to high amounts of competition, males will fight even to the death over who has the right to mate. Typically, the largest male receives the female with the sweetest scent. Any losing males will then attempt to relieve themselves with each other.

Venusaur can also be trained to please their trainers with vines and soft flower buds. Note however that this activity is illegal in the Hoenn and Johto region.

 **History**

Venusaur were kept as both transportation and as living air fresheners by wealthy residents of Kanto for centuries. The Venusaur was the first Pokemon logged in the Kanto Pokedex, and is now provided as one of three "starter" Pokemon by some professors.

Due to a Venusaur being trained to glory in 1997 by Champion Raito Akanuma, breeders were commissioned to breed them for high prices after an increase in popularity. Further study has been made, leading to discovery of a Mega Evolution.

 **Care**

Note that owning a Venusaur is a literal combination of owning a plant and a reptilian Pokemon. When raising a Bulbasaur from an egg, it is mandatory that a seed be embedded in the small of its back. The species of plant does not matter, as it will scale itself with the Bulbasaur's size. Be cautious if using seeds from flytraps, thorned plants, or one of the spicier peppers, as this will make them more hazardous to handle.

Allow the Venusaur frequent access to sunlight, and attempt to feed it each day. If the Venusaur refuses food, this means it is absorbing enough nutrients from its plant for the day. Eventually, the Venusaur will stop eating as the plant provides all necessary nutrients.

As with all plants and Pokemon, water is a necessity.

-Dr. Love

* * *

 **I am hoping that this comprehensive Pokedex works well. Be sure to leave a review if you have any suggestions on how to improve it.**

 **All entries will be arranged according to Pokedex number, and evolutions will be grouped together.**


	3. Charizard

Kanto Pokedex 4, 5, 6- Charizard and adolescent forms. _pyrosaurus_

Fire-Type, gaining additional Flying-Type in adulthood.

 **Physiology**

A Charizard is a large reptile with a set of draconic wings. Charizard hatchlings (Charmander) will only grow said wings in adulthood. Until then, they are vestigial and covered in a layer of skin and fat. A fully-grown Charizard also has a pair of prominent horns used specifically for headbutting each other and prey. Most subspecies of Charizard are bipedal and possess opposable digits. All Charizard produce a constant flame at the tip of the tail, a direct indicator of energy and life force. Submerging a Charmander in water or otherwise extinguishing the fire will kill the Charmander in minutes. The tail also can indicate emotion.

The scaled hide of a Charizard often comes in a range of orange or red colorations, but on rare occasions may stain their hides black with soot.

When injured, a Charizard will burn through energy more rapidly in order to produce stronger flames in self-defense. Some Charizard are born with a genetic disorder similar to albinism, entering this state whenever the sun shines down on them. Unfortunately, these Charizard are prone to cellular damage due to excess absorption of UV rays.

A Charizard's place on the phylogenic tree places it as a close relative to Aerodactyl, though Aerodactyl adapted to living in the skies full-time. Charizard is, contrary to appearance, not a true dragon.

The Charizard's intelligence is the same as a common reptile, though they have the intelligence to obey basic commands by recognizing common words. Use of psychological cues is recommended, but not required.

Charmander are carnivorous upon hatching, and will become more bold in hunting as they grow.

 **Ecology and Social Activity**

Similar to most reptiles, the Charizard's intelligence is based primarily around mating and eating. Charizard tend to live in hot environments, such as surrounding geysers, volcanic regions, or areas where the ozone layer is thinner than others. Charmander hatchlings will leave the nest shortly after birth, ready to devour any meaty Pokemon that can be killed with fire.

Adolescent Charizard (Charmeleon) tend to become scourges of their own territory, especially if said territory was once a forest. Charmeleon have no qualms about burning a forest to the ground, and will butcher survivors of the inferno with razor-sharp claws.

Adult Charizard will migrate several hundred miles in an attempt to find a fresh meal. Due to flight and stronger fire that come with age, the Charizard tends to attack large targets to get the most meat out of it. Cannibalistic behavior is uncommon but not unheard of.

Deceased Charizard will have their tail flames automatically extinguish.

 **Reproduction**

Charizard will mate at any time of the year, but only if the other party is powerful enough to handle it. Charizard are sexually mature even as Charmeleon, and the mating habits are among the most violent. Male Charizard are particularly aggressive, but this is due to a 7:1 population ratio in favor of males.

Any male Charizard that meets a female will perform a head-bob and attempt to spar her, leading to much clawing, burning, and biting. It does not matter who wins, but she will allow him to mount her if he manages to put up a good fight.

If two males meet within vicinity of a female, they will combat each other until either one dies or submits. Some craftier males will stand by and wait while two male Charizard are fighting, only to take down the tired victor with ease.

It is advised that one does not attempt to fornicate with even a domesticated Charizard, as the act of coitus is almost as rough as the mating ritual.

 **History**

Charizard are a species with extensive life spans reaching over one hundred years, some even remembering events of the previous century.

In ancient Kanto, Charizard were once seen as savages of the mountains. Hunters were sent to slay any invading Charizard, and their horned skulls were prized as decor for Knight Templar. Once the range of domesticated Pokemon was increased, humans found that Charmander raised by humans tend to be much more docile than wild Charizard in adulthood. Professor Oak of Pallet Town gave one such Charmander to Raito Akanuma in 1997, and the fully-grown Charizard proved to be a kindhearted creature even in combat.

Further study has revealed that Charizard have two Mega Evolutions, one of which grants Dragon-Typing to replace the Flying-type.

 **Care**

It is advised that anyone wishing to own a Charizard raise the creature from infancy. The docile nature of a Charmander should make it much more approachable and easier to relate to. It is suggested that Charmander be placed in a non-flammable environment until it is trained to control its fire. If one has one of the wyrm breeds of Charmander, be wary as it can climb walls. It is advised that one holds their Charmander often as this will make it more comfortable with being held as an adult. Be wary of the tail flame.

Once a Charmander enters adolescence, be careful as its short temper can lead to the agonizing death of surrounding wildlife. Keep close watch over the Charmeleon's activity, as flammable objects are at even higher risk.

A fully grown Charizard will be easier to handle if one has treated it well as a child. They make excellent bodyguards, combatants, and even rides through the air. Be aware that any creature of the opposite sex in the Dragon or Monster egg groups WILL catch your Charizard's eye, leading to very common and awkward incidents while the trainer is still riding.

Make sure to feed the Charizard raw meats or allow it to hunt local wildlife. Make sure you have a permit if you choose the latter.

Allow access to a body of water, but never submerge a Charizard.

-Dr Love


End file.
